


Russia Week at 1 am

by ninjentsie



Category: Fake News RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh





	Russia Week at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister).



“Do you love Jon more than me?” Oliver asked into the phone. Stephen was shocked for a moment, silent on the other end. They were on different sides of the world right now, Stephen was all the way in Russia for Russia week, and John was in New York. 

John was curled up in bed, wearing his pajamas and missing his glasses. He was holding the phone with his right hand and messing with his sleeve in the other hand. Stephen finally answered, “John, no of course not. You’re both equal to me, I never choose favorites.”

“I just,” John tried to choose his words very carefully. He didn’t wanna say something that might come across as rude. The last thing he wanted was to be rude to Stephen. His Stephen… Jon’s Stephen… He huffed and snapped, “I’m always left out. You leave me behind every time. I miss you guys.” Stephen tapped his foot impatiently. 

“John have you slept? Have you taken your pills?” Stephen asked, checking the watch on his wrist. What time was it over there? Seven am? Nine am? “What time is it, John. You should go to sleep.”

“I know you love him more than me!” John snapped into the phone. You spell my name wrong when you texted every once in a billion years, you address me wrong when we go out in public, you prefer to be around him!”

Stephen argued. “I’m used to being around him!”

“Same thing!” John huffed, “How do you spell my name, Stephen?”

“J-O-H-N.” Stephen spelled into the phone, he rolled his eyes. “Olive, will you calm down.” Jon stopped, confused at the pet name. Stephen realized his mistake and tried again, “Olivia.”

“OLIVER!” Jon growled, his eyes filling with tears, “ADMIT IT! ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE HIM MORE!” He held back sobs, frustrated at the world for plopping him into this stupid mess, this damn kerfuffle of emotions. Stephen was getting angrier, and had shut the window to his apartment so others didn’t hear him yelling in the phone.

“Oliver, what are you trying to get out of me?” Stephen demanded, “What do you want? What am I not giving you?” Oliver shook his head and stood up in bed. He saw his reflection in the shut off TV and hated how he looked. Why couldn’t Stephen be here to comfort-... Right. He can’t be here, he’s arguing with him on the phone.

John took a few deep breaths so he didn’t break down in tears, “Do you want to break up with me? You… You don’t contact me anymore, it’s always me contacting you. I’m always clingy.” 

Stephen rubbed his eyes and asked again, “Have you taken your pills?” John rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

“Yes, yes I took my pills. It’s one in the morning and I can’t sleep because I texted you all day and you never answered.” Before Stephen could come up with a lie John continued, “And then you posted your text messages with Jon Stewart on instagram with a heart.” Stephen huffed.

He argued, “Nice to know you’re stalking my Instagram. Jon I love you, okay? I love your beautiful blue eyes and the way you smirk and your cigarettes-”

“BROWN.”

“That’s, uh, that’s what I said!”

“No it wasn’t! AND I DON’T SMOKE!”

There was silence on both ends for a minute. Stephen was sitting on the bed now, thinking about what to say next. John was laying down again, staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face. He couldn’t keep doing this with Stephen. They were fighting so much more often now, and it seemed Stephen never wanted to contact or be around him unless it was for his own benefit, which it seemed it never was. Oliver took a deep breath, but was interrupted before he could say anything.

Stephen took a risky move. “Do you think we should break up, John?” Oliver’s eyes filled up with more tears. He covered his face with a pillow and sobbed loudly, finally breaking down. Oliver hung up and texted him instead.

 

**Yeah. It would be best.**

_ Fine. But don’t go around saying you broke up with me. _

**Bye.**

 

John blocked Stephen’s number and threw his phone across the room and onto the sofa. He hugged the pillow close to his chest, quiet sobs racking through his body. Oliver closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the pills weren’t working out today.

 

Stephen texted Jon Stewart.

 

**Do you wanna hang out when I get back to America?**

_ It’s 1 in the morning of course stephen _

**Cool <3**

_ Bye <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
